Little Mr delinquent
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Lucy goes to the same school as the sakamaki brothers. What if she slips in the music room and meets shuu. She is bitten and then passes out at home was it just a dream well she does live alone it is not like anyone can come in right Or so she thought. Her unique blood can make a vampire try not to come for so long.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy goes to the same school as the sakamaki brothers. What if she slips in the music room and meets shuu. She is bitten and then passes out at home was it just a dream well she does live alone it is not like anyone can come in right Or so she thought. Her unique blood can make a vampire try not to come back for only so long.

Lucy only move to Japan a week ago. She now on her own with her dog plue. She felt nervous to be introduced to the class.

"Class this is Heartfilia, lucy. Lucy sit at that empty desk near the window." The teacher pointed to two empty seats. Lucy sat in her desk. She started to take notes. The teacher was asked to be spoken to in the hallway. The students began to speak. Lucy only looked out the window.

Lunch

Lucy walked down the hall after she finished her lunch. She looked around. Lucy walked into a music room. She didn't see anyone or anything but the instruments. She could hear music but no one played the instruments. She started to leave when an arm grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. She opened her eyes to meet cold blue eyes of a guy.

"I guess you didn't hear about the music room." She shook her head too afraid to talk. He moved his face closer to her and she blushed. He looked at her deeper in her eyes.

"Perhaps I should give you a warning." He moved his head to her neck. Lucy gasped at the immense pain she felt. Her hands held on to suu's tighter. Shuu pulled back and looked at her.

"Your blood is sweet." She felt the pain again and clenched her teeth. Shuu pulled back again and let her go. Lucy ran out the room. She bumped into a red haired guy with green eyes. He pulled her up by her hair.

"Who are you."

"Heartfilia, lucy."

"Oh your new." He dropped her and she looked at him.

"I will get you back soon brat." Lucy picked up her books and left to her class. She sat in her desk. In class lucy couldn't help but wonder who was the guy who she met in the music room. She knew that he must have been a vampire. She looked at the board trying to get her mind back on her notes. After school lucy walked down the hall so she can go locker. Lucy found herself being pulled into the music room. She shut her eyes afraid to look at the cold blue eyed vampire.

"Lucy, that's what your name is." She shook her head.

"Well lucy I like the taste of your blood." He bit her again for the third time that day. Lucy kept her eyes shut. When lucy opened her eyes again she was home. Lucy looked at her alarm clock.

"Tuesday four thirty am." Lucy got up.

"This school is really strange." She got up and looked around. She saw plue asleep on the couch. Lucy grabbed a glass of water but dropped it.

"How...how did you get in?" He walked closer to her as she moved to the side. He came closer and closer. Lucy grabbed a knife. Shuu only chuckled as he moved closer.

"Go ahead Stab me." She couldn't bring herself to do it. Shuu chuckled again and grabbed her hand making her drop the knife. Shuu pulled her hand up to his face and bit her wrist, Lucy cringed. He stopped and looked at her face. Lucy blushed at the closeness.

"Sakamaki, shuu" He left Lucy's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy got dressed and grabbed her dog. She left out the house and bought a hotel room. She looked at plue while laying on her bed.

"Were not staying home for tonight plue." She laid in the bed and went to sleep. She woke up to her alarm and got ready for school. She dropped off plue and left for school. Lucy walked down the hall feeling a little more safe that there were more people around her. Lucy sat in class surprised to see the seat next to her was filled. She saw shuu and had fear in her eyes. She pretended he wasn't there. She wrote her notes occasionally glancing at shuu who slept at his desk. She kind felt better that he didn't notice her. She got up when the bell rung. She left him. She then looked at the desk shuu sat in and didn't see him. She looked in front of her and saw cold blue eyes. He pulled her into the room and closed the doors. He pinned her to the empty class room walls. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He moved closer to her and bit her neck. She tried to push him away. He grabbed her hands and put them back on the walls. She wanted to scream. That would only make her situation worse. He stopped biting her.

"I want to see you in the music room during lunch. " she nodded.

"Don't be late or else." He flashed his fangs and left. Lucy touched the mark on her neck.

"Itai"

During lunch

Lucy walked into the music room only to be immediately pinned with her arms over her head.

He pulled down the side of her uniform. He bit her shoulder. He pulled down her uniform and bit her even more. She felt him stop.

"Lucy you have no way to escape from me."

The next day

Lucy sat In her desk in fear. She knew shuu was somewhere she just didn't know when. When class was over she became afraid even more. She walked in the hall. Shuu pulled her on to the roof. He locked the door and looked at her.

"Shuu" She was about to run but he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to her side. He bit her shoulder. She held on to his tighter.

"Sh...shu...shuu please stop." She managed to get out afraid of the blue eyes monster in front of her. He stopped and looked at her. He knew this scared her more than anything. Her even getting a look at him scares her because she See's him. The vampire that just so happens to love the taste of her blood.

"Lucy" She didn't look at him. He bit her again. She gasped at the pain. The bell rung.

"Saved by the bell." She calmed down. Shuu unlocked the doors and the two left. Lucy looked around but felt as if shuu was somewhere near. She went to her next class.

After school

Plue was with Lucy's friend for the day since lucy lost a bet. Lucy was home working on her homework when she heard her window slide up and close. She looked behind her. She jumped as she saw shuu. She expected him but feared for it to be true. Shuu looked at her. His eyes as cold as she remembered them to be. She stood up.

"Why do you go after me? I'm not the only human in the world."

"Well your the only person I know with blood as sweet as yours. " He pushed her against her wall and bit her. Screaming for help is like asking for your own death. She pushed him off of her not looking at him in his eyes. She looked at him. He moved closer to her and she looked away. He put his hand under her chin and made her face him. When she opened her eyes she gasped. She felt something on her lips that made her blush, hard. When lucy needed air he let her go. She looked at him.

"What was that for?"

"You know your talking ruins the moment." She blushed of embarrassment. He pinned her to her wall again. Lucy looked at him angry. She pushed him off of her. Shuu kissed her again making her blush.

"Your different, I like you." He smirked and lucy rolled her eyes.

"Your acting like some guy I met today."

"How did he look like?"

"Ginger hair, green eyes, perverted."

"That's my brother" he said as he laid in her couch.

"Hey your not staying here!"

"Shut up" She jumped then locked herself in her room.

"Why is he staying?" She was already afraid of him but she became even more afraid when he came and stayed over. She pushed a chair under the door nob and went in her bathroom in her room. After she got ready for bed she laid down on her bed. When she woke up and moved her things out the way she looked out the window and seen him still on the couch. She then got ready for school so when she came back she had seen him gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sat In her desk in fear. She knew shuu was somewhere she just didn't know when. When class was over she became afraid even more. She walked in the hall. Shuu pulled her on to the roof. He locked the door and looked at her.

"Shuu" She was about to run but he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to her side. He bit her shoulder. She held on to his tighter.

"Sh...shu...shuu please stop." She managed to get out afraid of the blue eyes monster in front of her. He stopped and looked at her. He knew this scared her more than anything. Her even getting a look at him scares her because she See's him. The vampire that just so happens to love the taste of her blood.

"Lucy" She didn't look at him. He bit her again. She gasped at the pain. The bell rung.

"Saved by the bell." She calmed down. Shuu unlocked the doors and the two left. Lucy looked around but felt as if shuu was somewhere near. She went to her next class.

After school

Plue was with Lucy's friend for the day since lucy lost a bet. Lucy was home working on her homework when she heard her window slide up and close. She looked behind her. She jumped as she saw shuu. She expected him but feared for it to be true. Shuu looked at her. His eyes as cold as she remembered them to be. She stood up.

"Why do you go after me? I'm not the only human in the world."

"Well your the only person I know with blood as sweet as yours. " He pushed her against her wall and bit her. Screaming for help is like asking for your own death. She pushed him off of her not looking at him in his eyes. She looked at him. He moved closer to her and she looked away. He put his hand under her chin and made her face him. When she opened her eyes she gasped. She felt something on her lips that made her blush, hard. When lucy needed air he let her go. She looked at him.

"What was that for?"

"You know your talking ruins the moment." She blushed of embarrassment. He pinned her to her wall again. Lucy looked at him angry. She pushed him off of her. Shuu kissed her again making her blush then left. Lucy tried to get rid of her blush but couldn't.

Next day

Lucy shook as she walked out of her room and seen shuu asleep on her couch.

"Shuu how did you even get to my home before I did." Lucy said nervously.

"You don't need to know." Shuu started to go back to sleep.

"Wait you can't stay here!"

"Shut up and just go in your room or something." Lucy jumped at the firmness of his voice. She didn't want to ignore his order. Lucy walked in her room and locked the door. The doorbell rung and lucy sat up.

"Plue and Cecelia." She unlocked her door. The door bellrung and she was about to answer the door when shuu pinned her to the couch. He bit her neck. Lucy felt him bite her arm then he didn't kiss her but bit her lips. Lucy didn't understand why he didn't just leave her alone. Not even for one day. She at least had to get away from him. If she did he would only find her. The door opened and plue ran in Lucy's room then went to sleep on her bed.

"Oh does lucy have something to tell me?" She jumped and shuu stopped. Lucy saw the color in shuu's eyes change.

"Cecelia run!" It was too late. Shuu got off of her and bit her. It looked differently then how he but her. When shuu stopped cecelia dropped and for some reason didn't move.

"Cecelia. Cecelia!" She hugged cecelia and cried. Shuu only looked at her.

"She is gone." Lucy backed away from her and shuu.

"I will take care of her." Shuu stopped as he heard lucy ask one word.

"Why?" Shuu turned his head. He saw lucy with her bangs covering her eyes and her tears falling down her face. Yet she still had the remaining look of bravery in her face.

"Why is the reason i dont wamt you to know."

"Tell me why did you kill her." She stood up and walked over to him. Shuu just looked at her. She slapped him.

"Answer me for once." Shuu looked at her as lucy finally noticed the mistke she made. Shuu didn't hurt her but looked at her and wiped away her tears.

"You would have died because of her. She is another vampire. Just not the same as me. She wanted to take your blood and if she did she would have left you dead with no one else to come to you. couldn't you tell?" Shuu left Lucy's apartment.

"He protected me." Lucy went after him.

"Shuu wait" He kept on walking.

"Shuu I'm sorry." He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Shuu" shuu turned around and looked at her with empty hands. He must of put cecelia somewhere.

"Why did you protect me?"

"I didn't want to loose you." He walked away leaving lucy with a blush once again. Shuu shook his head.

"I only need her blood. Other than that she means nothing else to me." Shuu blushed as he felt something warm on him. He looked down and seen lucy hug him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was woken up as she heard a a knock on her door. She got up and looked through the peep hole. She saw shuu. Lucy backed up and unlocked the door and let him in. Shuu sat on the couch and lucy looked at him.

"Were going out."

"Were?"

"Out, so get dressed." She got ready and came back in a dress that stopped at her thighs with a creme color to it. Shuu and lucy walked out. The streets still wet from the early day rain. Shuu looked at her as she looked confused.

"What"

"What are we going to do?"

"You will see." Shuu held her hand in his, Lucy blushed. Shuu and lucy walked to a tall skyscraper. They watched the night veiw. Shuu pulled her wrist to his lips. Lucy shut her eyes but stopped as She felt something gentle on it. She opened her eyes and seen his lips gently on her wrist. He removed it and looked at her. Lucy had an enormous blush. Shuu looked at her. Lucy looked away, He chuckled.

"Your blushing "

"It was only because you kissed my wrist." He brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"It's so hard not to bite you." Lucy looked down then back at shuu. The place was empty shuu noticed. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck not that long before biting it. Lucy closed her eyes tightly. He moved away and wiped the remaining blood on her neck and licked his thumb. He let go of his grip on her and lucy opened her eyes. Shuu hugged her tightly.

"Shuu" Her blush grew.

"There's another vampire near. I smell him." Shuu whispered in her ear. Her blush went away a d she sighed.

"Do whatever you have to do. " Shuu kissed her and she blushed. He pulled back.

"Kiss me back." He whispered and lucy nodded. Shuu kissed her again and she kissed him back. A guy with white hair and red eyes came in and saw the two.

"Mhum" The two backed away. Shuu looked at the guy.

"Subaru what are you doing here?" He said a little agrivated.

"It's almost daylight. I'm here to get you. "

"Sure but I have to take lucy home." Subaru looked at shuu then lucy then back at shuu again.

"I'm worried that there are other vampires after her." Subaru nodded and left. Shuu and lucy walked home.

"See you tomorrow lucy." Lucy nodded before going in her room and locking her door.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy picked up the black rose on her counter. She looked around and didn't see anything or anyone. She knew someone was inside but didn't know where. Shuu walked up to her. He was one inch from her face. She blushed but looked the other way. He chuckled at her. He moved her hair to the side and bit her neck. He held her waist and bit the other side of her neck. She gasped but knew she shouldn't have. She knew he would have done that. He pulled away and looked at her. He hugged her. Something that she wasn't use to. Shuu left and lucy looked at the black rose on the counter. She grabbed it and ran in the hallway.

"Shuu what dose this mean?"

"What ever you want it to mean." He walked down the stairs and lucy went back in her apartment.

"Shuu seemed less dark, less scary, less of a worry. What's going on with him." She got dressed in her uniform and ran down the hall.

At school

Lucy looked around for Shuu. She had to get a better understanding on what's going on with him. Why was he being so nice to her. Lucy ran as she saw him.

"Shuu" he turned around. She ran up to him.

"Shuu what's going on with you? Your not really like this." Shuu blushed and brought Lucy to the roof.

"Shuu" He brought his lips to hers. She blushed hard. Shuu pulled back and looked at her.

"I like you" She blushed even harder.

"N...n...nani?"

"I like you Lucy." He kissed her again. She blushed even harder. Shuu pulled back.

"Do you like me too?" She looked at the black rose in her hands. The rose started to glow and turn red. Her bangs covered her eyes. Shuu looked at the girl in front of him. He then started to think the girl in front of him didn't like him the same way. He saw her stand on her tiptoes and felt her lips on his. Shuu wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. The school bells rung. The two didn't care and continued to make out. Shuu put his hand under lucy's shirt and groped one of her breast., She blushed.

"I take that as you like me back?" She nodded. The two walked off the roof with Shuu's arm around Lucy's waist. He removed his arm from around her waist and let Lucy go to class.

After school

Lucy sat on her couch and watched TV with plue on the other one. She heard the door close and turned around.

"Shuu"

"Hey" He sat next to her on the couch. Then looked at her, He chuckled.

"What"

"Lucy these are the typical stereotypes they have with vampires. Were not affected by garlic or crosses."

"What about me" she giggled and kissed him.

"Well I am for sure affected by you."

"Lucy have you ever had your first time? "

"No"

"Can I be it?" She blushed deeply and nodded. Shuu lifted lucy and dropped her on her bed. He kissed her slowly and passionately. Shuu pulled lucy's shirt off and removed her skirt. Lucy blushed but was okay with it. Shuu kissed her neck while he removed lucy's bra. She blushed of embarrassment.

"These are beautiful. " He said as he squeezed her mounds. He pushed her on her back and licked and sucked on her nipples. Lucy moaned loudly.

" Shuu " he kissed her and removed lucy's underwear. Lucy pulled down Shuu's boxers.

" Your so wet lucy. I can fix that for you." Shuu licked in between her legs. He started to lick her faster and faster.

"Shuu" he spreaded lucy's legs wider and continued.

"Shuu!" She came and he licked her. He went up and kissed her.

"Are you ready" lucy nodded and shuu kissed her as he pushed himself in. Lucy held onto shuu. Digging her nails in his back. Shuu then felt lucy move her hips and began to moan. He pushed himself in and out of her. Lucy gripped onto the bed sheets moaning constantly with groans from shuu at times. Shuu gripped lucy's hips and damed himself inside her. "Shuu!" Lucy moaned loudly.

"I love it when you scream my name." He said and pushed even reached her sweet spot making her moan even louder.

"Shuu fucking sakamakki!" She came making him feel good. He came and she looked at him.

"That was amazing. Did you like it?" " He said

"Yeah"

"I'm glad I can please yoi."

"Shuu do you know who Yuma mukami is?" He looked at her. Lucy looked at him in his eyes.

"Please tell me." She begged him and sat on top of him.

"Yuma is someone from my past." He said then looked at the door.

"I have to go."

"Shuu"

"Sunrise will come soon." She nodded in understanding. She got off and shuu gother dressed. Lucy let him out. He kissed lucy and smacked her ass.

"See you tomorrow and keep that ass mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Shuu is asleep on my couch again. He maybe my boyfriend but I don't like him breaking in at night.

"Lucy" He woke up and looked at me. He needed my blood I can tell by the color changed in his eyes.

"Shuu" I walked over to him and sag next to him. I lowered my head and let him move my hair to the side. He kissed my neck and backed away. I looked at him confused.

"Shuu? What was that."

"I didn't need your blood right now. A vampire's kiss can protect you for a day. Something I am going to do. Your safe with me."

"Why are you so focused protecting me?"

"Your blood is different and everyone wants it. I like to keep my girlfriend in one piece." He chuckled causing g her to blush.

"Hai Shuu"

"Oi Lucy come closer." She moved close to him blushing. Shuu looked Lucy straight in the eye. He pressed his forehead against hers. The two moved even closer. Pressing their lips together gently. Shuu hugged her waist while Lucy held her arms around his neck. His hands rubbing me in between my legs.

"Uhh!" When morning came the two slept peacefully without a distraction. Even with plue near them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shuu" Lucy said as Shuu pinned her to the couch.

"I need to bite you, okay." Lucy nodded. Shuu bit her while holding onto her hands. Lucy looked at him as he backed away.

"No one will hurt you when your with me. "Subaru said close to her lips. Lucy blushed but looked at him.

"Shuu"

"I have to go to school. Meet me at the stairwell. " Lucy nodded. Shuu got off of her and left from her house. Lucy put on her school uniform and walked to school. The night didn't scare her. The peace and serenity kept her happy and more calm. Shuu saw Lucy as she got to school. He pulled her close.

"Shuu people are watching us."

"I don't care." He kissed her lips causing an giant blush to grow on her face. He pulled away.

"That's so they know your mine and no one else's." Lucy watched him walk away. When she walked down the hall she heard the whispers of people.

"She dates sakamaki-kun."

"Shuu sakamaki?"

"Yeah"

"That's Shuu's girlfriend."

"What dose he see in her?"

"Shhh she might hear you." Lucy looked at her books and ignored what they said. Lucy sat in class and laid down with her face tucked in her arms. She felt a tap and sat up.

"So your Shuu sakamaki's girlfriend. I like you." The guy with white hair and purplish colored eyes said to her. He looked at Lucy up and down. She looked at the guy in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"Your future boyfriend." Lucy looked around for Shuu.

"Why are you flirting with me?"

"Because I like you."

"Listen I have a boyfriend so I can't date you or anything else. That would be wrong. " She said.

"Okay beautiful" He walked away. Later that night Lucy went to the stairwell and waited for Shuu. The same guy from earlier appeared.

"Hey Lucy" She looked at him.

"I see your boyfriend is not around." He pinned her to the wall.

"I can take care of that." Lucy started to push him away.

"Their is no use beautiful. I am more stronger than you are." He started to unbutton Lucy's shirt. He pinned her back. Lucy was about to scream but he whispered something in her ear putting a bolt of fear in her.

"Do you want to die. I would like for you to feel my teeth inside of you." She shook her head. He bit her neck. Lucy remained silent but in pain. He bit the top of her breast while sliding his hand up her skirt. Lucy pushed it away. He bit her neck to the point Lucy was barely able to breathe.

 _"Shuu were are you. I need you.._ Lucy gasped for air.

 _"To save me._ " Shuu sat up in the music room.

"Lucy" He ran out the music room and into the hallway and into the stairwell to see Lucy passed out with tears streaking down her face. Shuu looked at Lucy's wrist to see many scratch marks on her and bite marks everywhere else. Shuu lifted Lucy and carried her princess style to his house. He laid Lucy on his bed and looked at her.

"If only I was there in time."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy sat up in the empty room. It felt like an empty box. She walked out and looked around. It was like she in a castle. She walked down the hall and felt the chilly breeze. She stopped as she saw six dark figures at the end of the hall. She walked the other way but was pinned to the floor.

"Shuu" She felt his fangs. Lucy sat up and seen she was in the same place. Lucy sat up and walked into the nearest room. She saw a note on a nightstand. She picked it up.

"Lucy what ever I do I'm sorry. My desires to bite you are uncontrollable. After curing your bite I felt something wrong. My brothers the same. Remember that whatever you feel over here is not a dream." She turned around a ran out. Lucy needed to save Shuu. He was always her hero. So this time she needed to save him. Lucy followed where her heart told her to go. The tiles began to crack. She saw of she fell it would be a long way down. She didn't care she jumped over and seen Shuu.

"Shuu" His eyes were darkened. His fangs even sharper. His voice even deeper. This wasn't the Shuu she knows or knew from the looks of him now. She couldn't but run. She ran away from him and was pinned to the wall.

"Laito Kanoto" Shuu said deeply. Shuu walked closer to her. Lucy began to tremble. She began to try to get free. Shuu's hand went under her chin and lifted up her face.

"Lucy your scared of me? I'm Shuu, don't you like me?"

"Your not Shuu. My Shuu isn't a cold hearted bas-!" She blacked out. Shuu grabbed her and held her princess style. He walked into the dark blue room. He dropped Lucy into a tub of ice. She shot up. Shuu looked at her.

"Lucy-san" She got out the tub and sat on the floor, freezing cold. Shuu crawled near her causing her to back up into a wall. Shuu put both arms on the side of her head. She met his eyes that were cold and dark. He chuckled at her scared face.

"Shuu's here don't be scared." He whispered in her ear then bit her neck. Her tears began to fall. Shuu laughed at her. She hugged him tightly. She cried even harder.

"Please come back to me Shuu. This isn't you." Shuu I miss you." He bit her again.

"And I love you!" Shuu stopped and looked at his crying love in front him. He kissed her.

"I love you too Lucy." Lucy smiled brightly.

"Shuu" He hugged her back tightly.


End file.
